The Second Opportunity
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: ¿Cómo cambiría la historia de Edward y Bella si Bree hubiera sobrevivido? ¿Bree hara cambiar la opinión de Bella acerca de su conversión? ¿Podrá ser todo como era antes de los neófitos y de Bree? ¿Qué pasó realmente con Diego?De 'La segunda vida de Bree'
1. Chapter 1

****

**________**

_****_

**Disclaimer: Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, yo sólo me divierto con ellos y los muevo a mi manera... Pertenecen A Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: ¿Cómo cambiría la historia de Edward y Bella si Bree hubiera sobrevivido? ¿Bree hara cambiar la opinión de Bella acerca de su conversión? ¿Podrá ser todo como era antes de los neófitos y de Bree? ¿Qué pasó realmente con Diego? SPOILERS!**

**

* * *

**

__**__**

**The second Opportunity**

**

* * *

****______**

Oí como mi brazo era arrancado de mi cuerpo en menos de dos segundos. Aullé de dolor. Ya una vez lo habían arrancado. Me tiré al pasto y me retorcí. Sentía que mi muerte estaba cerca… Muy cerca. Me estremecí.

- ¡Esperen! –Gritó Carlisle-. Sé que no dan segundas oportunidades, pero si ya lo hicieron una vez con Bella, podrían concedernos otra con Bree. Le mintieron. No sabía exactamente lo que hacía… Denle la oportunidad de remendar sus errores que nos sabía que cometía.

El más grande de los encapuchados soltó mi brazo a un metro lejos de mi cuerpo. Con sigilo me arrastre hacia él. En un movimiento veloz –lleno de temor y dudas respecto a mi incierto futuro- coloque de nuevo mi brazo en su lugar. Como nuevo, o algo así.

Vi como el pelirrojo le destapaba los ojos a la humana, Bella. Su olor me era irresistible. La quería… Pero si quería seguir con vida tendría que _controlarme_.

Jane –la bruja- me dio una rápida mirada y suspiro.

- Supongo –Se encogió de hombros-. Pero regresaremos para comprobar si su humana ya ha sido transformada. Y sí, Bree –Pronunció mi nombre con despreció. Su mirada parecía apuñalarme-. Está bien controlada, Carlisle. Le mandare tus saludos a Aro.

Y desaparecieron.

El campo se quedo en silencio. La humana me miro durante un largo rato. Miro al chico pelirrojo con ¿confusión? Y después volvió a dirigir su mirada en mi dirección.

Recordé los últimos minutos y lo cerca que había estado mi fin. Recordé a Fred y que posiblemente podría reunirme con él… Y a Diego, que ni aún cerca de la muerte, o al menos del final, no había conseguido sacarlo de mi cabeza.

- Bree –Gire mi cabeza para mirar hacia la voz. Como un acto reflejo. La chica menudita de cabellos negros me miraba con una sonrisa jugueteando entre sus labios-. Bienvenida a la familia.

No podía estar más de acuerdo. Aquellos vampiros de ojos amarillos eran más parecidos a una familia que a mi _aquelarre_. Habían derrotado al ejército porque se había mantenido unidos. Tal y como había dicho Riley, esa era la clave: la _unión_.

Los mire a todos uno por uno. Eran bellísimos. Como los de nuestra especie. Algo en lo que no había reparado antes era en las ojeras que poseíamos. Supongo que no les prestaba la debida atención, pero aún así, ahí estaban. Resaltaban de su pálida piel, bolsas moradas, indicando la falta de sueño de los vampiros.

Y además, sus ojos no eran _amarillos_, si no, _dorados_. Posiblemente los demás también lo habían notado.

Todos esperaban una respuesta de mi parte. Sobraba decir lo agradecida que estaba con cada uno de ellos. En especial con el chico pelirrojo. Pero hasta ese momento contenía la respiración, no quería arrojarme encima de la chica de ojos pardos. Significaría que Carlisle me había salvado para nada.

El chico pelirrojo asintió y miro a todos.

- Está hambrienta –Recorrí la mirada. La chica rubia, escultural y posiblemente la más hermosa vampira que en mi vida había visto, sonrió-. No quiere comerse a Bella… Esta haciendo un esfuerzo por no _olerla_.

Carlisle me dio una mirada de simpatía.

- Supongo que no quieres decepcionarnos… -Sonrió-. ¡Pero qué descortés de nuestra parte! ¡No nos hemos presentado como es debidamente!

Todos se rieron. Los observe, uno a uno. Calmados. Parecían una familia normal en un día de campo. Sólo que mucho más guapos.

- La rubia es Rosalie Hale –Señalo, Carlisle-. Junto a ella, el muchacho grandote es su esposo, Emmett Cullen –Me estremecí al ver su tamaño, pero inmediatamente me dio una sonrisa y dos curiosos hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas. Levante un poco las comisuras de mis labios, intentando devolverle la sonrisa-. La chica pequeña es Alice Cullen, y junto a ella, Jasper… Witlock Hale –Rió-. Supongo que están en unión libre –Meditó, me sonrió y prosiguió-. Ahora, la humana es Bella Swan, y junto a ella está mi otro hijo, Edward Cullen –La manera en que se refirió a él chico pelirrojo, me hizo sentir una ola de calor. Como si estuviera en la casa que nunca tuve.

Asentí a cada una de las palabras, intentando memorizar sus nombres. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward…

- Y por supuesto –Abrazo por la cintura a Esme y beso su mejilla-. Mi hermosa esposa, Esme Cullen –Rió-. Y tu servidor, Carlisle Cullen.

Por primera vez desde hace unos días, sonreía ampliamente. La idea de pertenecer a esa extraña familia me hacía sentir un pequeño cosquilleo donde se suponía estaba mi corazón muerto.

Abrí la boca. El olor de la humana no era tan fuerte ya, me había acostumbrado. Sólo estaba el molesto aroma rondando.

La mire. Su rostro estaba confundido, aún más que el mío.

- Bree –Su voz era suave, dulce. Casi parecía que fuera de vampiro-. Yo… -Dudó-. ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué paso?

Sus preguntas no tenían lógica alguna y no llevaban un sentido coherente. Me limite a mirarla.

- No sé. En un momento me encontraba buscando, huyendo y luego estaba con los ojos cerrados… Todo es muy confuso, Bella –Respingó al escuchar su nombre de mis labios. Me dio una sonrisa tensa-. Supongo… Que el amor nos vuelve vulnerables y estúpidos.

Sonrió.

- Ni que lo digas –Replicó, para después besar en el cuello a Edward.

Este me miro con sus ojos dorados. Su mirada no reflejaba un solo sentimiento, si no varios. Me mareé. Y recordé a Fred.

- ¿Creen…? –Mire a Carlisle-. ¿Podría alguien acompañarme a Vancouver?

Me miraron sorprendidos. Había fruncido los labios hasta que quedaron en una fina línea. Carlisle fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Para qué necesitas ir a allá, Bree? –Inquirió, confundido.

Dudé. ¿Debía hablarles acerca de Fred?

Tenía que hacerlo, sí iba ir por él para traerlo a salvo bajo el manto de los Cullen, sin duda debía decirles.

- Hay otro… -Comencé, dudosa. Edward me dio una mirada alentadora. Suspiré-. Fred… Huyó antes de que comenzara la… -¿Cómo definirlo? ¿Lucha, guerra, riña?-. Pelea. Él es tan o más inocente que yo…

Mire al lector de mentes. Sabía que faltaba añadir que poseía un ''talento''.

- Y tenía un ''talento'', por así decirlo…

Por un momento percibí la fascinación en la mirada de Carlisle y la humana.

- ¿Qué clase de talento? –Pregunto, Bella con la curiosidad en su voz.

Dirigí mi mirada en su dirección. Sus ojos fascinados me miraban con una pisca de emoción, mientras sus labios, curvados en una franca sonrisa, me invitaban a continuar hablando de Fred. Y no es que no tuviera la suficiente confianza para no contarles, no, es sólo que me era difícil describir un ''talento'' como el suyo. Repase mentalmente como me sentía cerca de él.

Edward aspiró con fuerza y miro a Carlisle con emoción.

- Digamos que su don es sutil… -''Don'', eso era, un don-. Podía decirse, que de cierto modo, era invisible ante los demás… Pero, también, a los que _él_ deseara.

Bella miró sorprendida a Edward. Al igual que todo el clan. Esme –a quien ya quería como una madre- me dio una mirada llena de comprensión.

- ¿Era tu amigo, Bree? –Asentí.

Demás estaba decir de lo que una vez fue Diego. Ya no se podría hacer nada.

- Sí pudiera alguien acompañarme, yo… Estaría muy agradecida –Mi voz era suplicante. Fred le sería más útil al clan que mi misma persona.

Todos intercambiaron algunas palabras.

- Iré yo –Anunció Edward-. Bella tiene que visitar a _Jacob_ –Hizo una mueca al pronunciar el último nombre-. Aprovecharé el tiempo para acompañar a Bree por Fred.

El clan miro a Bella y a Edward. Parecía que Jacob era un mal tercio en su relación.

- Vayamos a casa y hablemos con más calma –Hablo, Carlisle, con tono conciliador.

Asentí.

El camino a la casa Cullen fue muy rápido. Sentía la fuerza. La sangre me daba fuerza.

Su casa no era para nada lo que me esperaba. Pensé que al ser vampiros como los otros, vivirían en una casa muy escondida, donde ningún humano pudiera encontrarlos y así saber de su existencia. Lo cual era ilógico puesto que Bella sabía de esta y no era un vampiro.

Era elegante, como cada uno de ellos. Desentonaba demasiado. De verdad necesitaba ropa nueva.

- Bienvenida a nuestro hogar.

Me encontraba maravillada. No se ocultaban en un sótano. Cada uno poseía su habitación, era… Como si fueran humanos.

Recorrí toda la casa. ¡Hasta tenían alimentos en la cocina! Supuse serían para Bella. En cuanto termine, los del clan de ojos dorados me esperaban sentados en la sala. Rosalie al pie de las escaleras mirando a la nada; Emmett frente al televisor gritándole a su equipo, al igual que Jasper; Edward y Bella sentados en el banquillo de un precioso piano de cola negro; Esme y Carlisle sentados en otro sofá, viéndonos a todos y Alice… No estaba.

- Supongo que fue a comprarte ropa… -Susurró Edward. Bella ni se enteró-. Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, Bree…

Bella lo miro con adoración y luego me miro a mí. Y me miro a los ojos. El pánico cruzo por su mirada.

- ¿Qué edad tienes, Bree? –Pregunto Bella.

Me daba la impresión de que ella los había descubierto por lo intuitiva que era. Edward rió entre dientes y asintió a mis conclusiones.

Dudé en contestarle. ¿Se refería a mi edad que aparentaba o a partir de mi conversión?

Abrí la boca para responder.

- Quince de apariencia –Sonrió. Supongo que ella había calculado esa edad-. Y… Tres meses de vampiro.

Sus labios se abrieron en una 'o'.

- ¿Y te alimentas de…? –Me miro horrorizada, mientras sus labios pronunciaban la pregunta.

- Humanos –Afirmé.

Los del clan de ojos dorados suspiraron.

- Tal vez Victoria los quería fuertes para la pelea –Musitó, Bella. Sentía cierta simpatía por ella. Si me queda, podríamos llegar a ser buenas amigas-. Pero, ¿sabes por qué los ojos de los Cullen son dorados? –Negué con la cabeza y aguardé la respuesta-. Ellos no beben sangre humana… -Hizo una pausa dramática, sonreí-. Se alimentan de… ¡Animales!

Una risita se escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiera detenerla.

- ¿Hablan enserio? –Busqué a Carlisle con la mirada, hasta ubicarlo-. ¿Se alimentan de animales?

Carlisle asintió.

- Nosotros no matamos a gente inocente…

- Tampoco yo –Rebatí, cruzándome de brazos-. Sólo gente _escoria_…

Bella miro a Edward, mientras este me miraba con entendimiento.

- Gente, al fin y al cabo –Dijo Carlisle, una vez que regrese mi mirada a él-. Te acostumbrarás a nuestra forma de vida, ¿no es así, Jasper?

El aludido soltó un pequeño gruñido. Edward rió entre dientes. Supuse que algo de lo que pensó Jasper le había parecido divertido.

Asentí y dirigí mi mirada a la puerta. Alice entro volando con cientos de bolsas en sus pequeñas manos. Ella era tan o más pequeña que yo.

- ¡Mira lo que he traído, Bree! –Canturreó, mostrándome diferentes tipos de ropa.

Bella se estremeció y regreso su atención a Edward, que había comenzado a tocar una melodía dulce.

Alice me mostro toda la ropa, zapatos y accesorios que había traído para mí. Todo me había encantada, y por más vampiro que fuera, era una adolescente y era mujer. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comprar ropa. De ir a un centro comercial de manera _normal_, como _persona_.

- Supongo que querrás ducharte –Dijo, Alice. La mire confundida ¿Ducharme…?-. Después del largo día de ayer…

¿Ayer? ¿Es qué acaso el tiempo en la casa de los Cullen se había pasado volando de tal manera que no sabía ni que ya era otro día? ¿Así sería siempre?

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

- Claro, ¿por qué no?

Subí escaleras arriba y me metí a la ducha. El agua caliente resbalaba por cada parte de mi cuerpo, ¿desde cuándo no había tomado un baño? Me relajé totalmente. Pasaron varios minutos cuando decidí que ya era tiempo de salirme. Iba a ponerme la antigua ropa, cuando unos toques en la puerta me hicieron saltar.

Envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba Alice. En sus manos sostenía ropa cuidadosamente doblada.

- Se me ha olvidado dártelos, Bree –Asentí. Me entrego la ropa y en menos de dos minutos, ya estaba afuera de baño.

De nuevo se encontraban reunidos en la sala. Sólo que en diferente posiciones y no estaba Bella a la vista. Ahora que Fred no estaba y que ya no estaba entre peligrosos vampiros, podía caminar tranquilamente por la casa.

- Supongo que ahora tú también asistirás a la boda –Musitó, Alice, pensativa. Frente a ella había un montón de sobrecitos colocados por montones. Invitaciones.

- ¿Boda…? -¿Es qué los vampiros también se casaban?

Alice asintió con gesto ausente.

- Bella y Edward se van a casar pronto.

Abrí mis ojos. Edward se iba a casar con la humana.

- La convertirá, ¿verdad? –No había lógica de que Edward se casará con una humana.

- Aún no –Respondió la voz del aludido.

Me volteé para verlo. Alcé mis cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con 'aún no'?

Sonrió. Su sonrisa era algo extraña. Torcida.

- Después de que nos casemos y… -Sus ojos lucieron avergonzados-. Bueno… Será convertida después de nuestra luna de miel.

Ahí caí en la cuenta de lo que quería decir. Si hubiera sido humana como Bella, me hubiera sonrojado. Asentí y lo mire. Pero entonces, me horroricé.

- Bella y tú… -Las palabras querían salir de mi garganta, pero se atascaban-. Siendo aún humana…

La pregunta no formada de mis labios flotaba en el aire. Edward asintió y desvió su mirada.

- ¿No es eso peligroso?

La atención de todos estaba puesta en nuestra charla no tan trivial.

- Es hora de irnos a Vancouver, Bree.

********

_______

* * *

****_________

_Y me pregunto, ¿continuo la historia?_

_A mí parecer tiene un futuro incierto, pero me encanta Bree._

_Sí hay faltas de ortografía es porque es recién salido de mi mente (WTF?) y lo quise publicar una vez terminado._

_HOY SE ESTRENA ECLIPSE, ¿NO ES GRANDIOSO, MARAVILLOSO, GLORIOSO, ESTUPENDO?_

_¡Claro que sí! :D_

_También les recuerdo que pasen por mi OS ''Imperfecta, Perfecta Para Mí'' Que de alguna u otra forma participa en 'mi amad0 BFF -fanfiC Contest'._

_Así que..._

_Ustedes deciden, ¿continuo o no?_

_Besukoz!_

_AnNe._

****


	2. Chapter 2

__

******Disclaimer: Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, yo sólo me divierto con ellos y los muevo a mi manera... Pertenecen A Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: ¿Cómo cambiría la historia de Edward y Bella si Bree hubiera sobrevivido? ¿Bree hara cambiar la opinión de Bella acerca de su conversión? ¿Podrá ser todo como era antes de los neófitos y de Bree? ¿Qué pasó realmente con Diego? SPOILERS!**

* * *

**The second Opportunity**

* * *

El camino a Vancouver se me hizo eterno. Constantemente le lanzaba miradas a Edward. Suponía que al leer mi mente sabría las miles de preguntas que rondaban por esta. Pero se limito a correr a mi lado, en silencio. Casi parecía que no se encontraba ahí.

Llegamos a la plaza donde Fred dijo que iba a estar. Y no fue difícil de ubicarlo. Sobresalía entre el montón de humanos que lo rodeaban.

Edward me había dado unos lentes de sol. No quería llamar la atención con mis ojos rojos sangre.

Nos acercamos lentamente. Fred se sorprendió de verme junto a Edward. Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Fred… Él es Edward Cullen –Dije señalándolo con mi pulgar-. Edward, el es Fred.

Ambos sonrieron.

Edward frunció el ceño, pensativo.

- Oigo tus pensamientos, Fred. Pero no logro verte –Su ceño se frunció aún más.

Fred sonrió. Inmediatamente, mi amigo de ojos dorados lo ubico y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Lo examinó durante un rato.

- Bien, regresemos.

El neófito nos miro sin entender.

- Hay mucho que explicar, Fred, pero por ahora, síguenos a Forks –Musité, intentando dispersar sus dudas.

Partimos en silencio.

_Aún no se me olvida lo de Bella, Edward_, pensé.

Seguimos el camino. Fred me lanzaba miradas de ansiedad.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Fred? –Le pregunte, apoyando mi mano sobre su hombro, mientras nos deteníamos.

Le dirigí una rápida mirada al señor lector de mentes en busca de una respuesta. El sonrió comprensivamente y se acerco más a Fred.

- Nosotros, los Cullen… Tenemos otro estilo de vida, Fred –Torcí el gesto. Sí que era diferente. Fred lo miro, confundido. Al igual que yo, y que todos los demás, no sabía que había otra forma de alimentarse-. Nos alimentamos de animales.

Mi amigo neófito abrió los ojos con incredulidad y me miro como me preguntándome si era cierto. Asentí vagamente. La verdad es que yo estaba también _sedienta_.

- Entonces no se diga más… -Suspiró, Edward-. Vámonos de cacería.

Nos dio indicaciones para cazar. Sólo animales, nada más.

Nos separamos y quedamos de encontrarnos en ese mismo lugar cuando estuviéramos satisfechos. Corrí en una dirección diferente. Intenté no apagar esta vez mi cerebro, no quería decepcionar a Edward y, peor aún, a Carlisle, matando a una persona _inocente_. Percibí el olor peculiar de un puma. Era lo más parecido al aroma de un humano. Este ya había percibido mi presencia. Apresure el paso corriendo en círculos alrededor de este para cerrarle el paso. Sentí su _miedo_. Y cuando menos se lo espero, me lancé contra su cuello.

Un rugido animal se escapo de entre mis labios. Mis dientes le cortaron la cabeza separándola del cuerpo, haciendo que la sangre brotara a montones. Rápidamente bebí todo, hasta que en el animal no quedo nada más. Pero aún así no estaba satisfecha.

Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar. Había una cascada cerca, pues oía como caía a borbotones. Inhale profundamente y corrí a la izquierda. Un aroma peculiar, pero aún así ni la mitad de apetitosos que los pumas, llegaba de esa dirección. Y al parecer, eran varios.

Salté a un árbol y observe. Unos alces frente a mí. Cinco… Máximo siete.

Me lance contra ellos, uno por uno. Y me los acabe más rápido de lo pensado. Todavía estaba el molesto ardor, pero recordé que entre más te alimentarás, más rápido sentirías el ardor de la ponzoña quemarte la garganta.

Suspiré y me senté.

No estaba cansada, eso nunca pasaría, pero sentía la molesta necesidad de dormirme o lo que fuera. Debía ser que la sangre animal me hacía sentirme de esta manera, no encontraba otra explicación.

Tal vez la vida de Bella como vampiro iba a ser como la de ellos. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarían mis ojos en ponerse dorados. Suspiré.

Oí el crujir de una rama. Salté en menos de un segundo y mire a mí alrededor. Todo había vuelto a ponerse silencioso.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –Pregunté.

No quería que me tomara por sorpresa un ataque. Observe a mí alrededor cuando percibí de nuevo movimiento.

Me moví rápidamente estampando al intruso contra un árbol –haciendo que este se ladeara un poco- y mis dientes se fueron directo a la garganta.

Un vampiro.

Bella POV

Sabía que Jacob había pedido tiempo… Pero eso era lo que no había, tiempo.

Corrí en dirección a su casa y lo vi saliendo. Y me vi… Me vi en mis días de zombi, cuando Edward me había dejado. Un claro reflejo en el rostro de Jacob.

Corrí aún más rápido, intentando no caerme. Quién sabe en cuanto tiempo lo vería de nuevo. Llegué frente a él. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterré mi cara en su pecho. Comencé a llorar y a decir 'no te vayas' cuando era yo la que se iba a ir.

Se me hacía injusto para Jacob sufrir. Sufrir como yo lo había hecho, algo que no se lo desearía a nadie.

El paso sus musculosos brazos por mi espalda, pegándome más a él.

- Lo siento… No quiero hacerte sufrir –Musité.

Estaba triste. Los dos estábamos tristes.

- No te preocupes... Siempre lo haces –Rió amargamente-. Sólo promete no hacerlo de nuevo…

Sonreí.

- Te ibas…

Lo miré. Su mirada estaba triste, vacía. Sin duda alguna esto nos hacía mal a los dos.

- Es necesario, Bella –Sus ojos me devolvieron la mirada-. Si seguimos así ninguno de los dos podrá ser feliz…

- No me importa –Rezongué-. ¡Quiero quedarme contigo, Jacob Black! ¡Quiero hacerlo, quiero quedarme a tu lado!

- ¿Crees que yo no, Bella?

Fue cuando me di cuenta. No podía vivir son Jacob Black. Él se había convertido en una parte fundamental de mi vida. Independientemente de que Edward fuera el amor de mi _existencia_. Jake era más como el amor que nunca sería, pero que desearía que fuera. Y no jugaría con fuego, porque eso era lo que hacía, saldría quemada, muy _quemada_.

Hacía unos cuantos días que no lo veía y ya me daba cuenta de la falta que me hacía. Sin Edward y sin Jacob, mis días se habían pasado aburridos. Lo más cercano que tenía era a mi amigo lobo. No lo utilizaba como remplazo. No. Nunca lo vería así. Pero me sentía sola. Alice era mi mejor amiga, pero yo estaba _enamorada_ de Jake.

No era lo mismo.

No sé porque Edward tardaba tanto. Sólo era de ir y recoger a un vampiro. Punto. Sencillo para su velocidad. Entonces, ¿dónde diablos se había metido?

Me separe de mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué haremos? –Pregunte, nerviosa- Te quiero, no tanto como la forma de la que tú me quieres, pero sí muy cercano a eso…

Sonrió.

- Deja al chupasangre.

Hice una mueca y negué. Eso nunca pasaría. No era una alternativa.

- Jacob –Dije con tono reprobatorio-. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

Suspiró. Después de un largo momento, sonrió pícaro.

- ¿Sabes? No hay problema –Comenzó. Yo lo mire confundida-. No me importa compartir a _mi_ chica.

_Su_ chica. Sonreí. Me gustaba como sonaba.

- ¡Jacob Black! –Ok. No quería regañarlo, pero tampoco quería que se ilusionara como lo estaba haciendo yo en esos momentos-. Edward y yo estamos _comprometidos_, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa? ¡Que el trece de agosto nos vamos a casar!

- Ajá, ¿y? –Una sonrisa burlona se apareció en su rostro. Recordé aquellos tiempos cuando Edward no estaba y Jake me evitaba por haberse unido a la manada. La sonrisa que no era la de _mi_ Jacob-. Él siempre querrá lo mejor para ti, Bella. Si esto te hace feliz, él no se va a molestar por compartirte. Además de que no me importa que te vayas a casar… Las mujeres casadas son más deseadas –Soltó una risotada que resonó a nuestro alrededor.

Lo mire furibunda.

- Estoy hablando enserio, Jacob.

Parpadeó confundido. Y la sonrisa altanera regresó.

- Igual yo.

Mi paciencia se estaba yendo al caño. ¿Es qué no se podía tomar nada enserio?

Repasé los pros y contras de su oferta. Resulto que tenía más contras que pros. Peor aún, yo nunca le sería infiel a Edward… Bueno, con otro que no fuera Jacob, lo cual era mucho, mucho peor que el hecho que lo engañara con otro.

A mi mente vino una conversación que no supe si habría sido cierta o producto de mi retorcida mente. Después de tanto cavilar había llegado a la conclusión de que había sucedido. Mi mente –como anteriormente había dicho- no daba para tanto. Me refería a aquella amena conversación que había tenido Edward y Jacob en la tienda de dormir antes de que empezaran a pelear contra los neófitos. Donde me había encontrado en un estado de ''escucho pero no hablo''. Y que había descubierto que ambos podían llevarse magníficamente.

El problema era que no sería lo mismo saludarse todos los días, y decirse ''bueno, como que ahora te toca a ti, ¿no?''. Sería muy incomodo para los tres.

- Mira, nunca… Repito, nunca estaría de acuerdo con mantener esa… Esa… ¡Esa extraña relación! –Expresé-. Y se podría decir lo mismo de Edward. No. Jacob eres extraño.

Con ese fin de frase, rió. No importaba que no me tome enserio, era mi manera de pensar y se lo estaba planteando de la manera más seria posible. Una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios.

- Me haces sentir tonta, Jake –Musité-. Yo hablándote enserio y tú riéndote de mí –Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza-. ¡Vaya amigo!

Hizo una mueca ante la palabra 'amigo'.

- ¿Qué te parece, mejor, ''amigos con derechos''? –Inquirió levantando una ceja, pícaro,

Reí y le di un manotazo en el brazo. Se quejo con un 'auch'. Y reí aún más.

- Tengo que irme –Dije cuando vi que el cielo se coloreaba de un tono azul/morado.

Jacob suspiró derrotado. Su mirada me decía que no deseaba que me fuera, pero tenía que marcharme. Alice se preocuparía si no veía regresar.

Había planeado visitar a Jacob sin el consentimiento de Alice. Lo cual seguramente me acarrearía muchos problemas con Edward. Fue mi turno de suspirar. No quería irme, no aún. Todavía tenía tantas cosas que decirle a Jake, tantas cosas que contar… Y no tenía idea de cuándo regresaría.

- Sólo recuerda de decirle a Edward de nuestro trato –Me guiño un ojo. Reí.

- Sí, claro, Jacob –Dije llena de sarcasmo.

Me despedí con un abrazo y un fugaz beso en los labios de no más de tres segundos. Obviamente me sonroje y él se rió de mí.

Continúe mi camino hacia la casa Cullen.

Cuando llegue, seguía pensando en Jacob y en el ''trato'' ¿sería conveniente? ¿Cuáles serían los riesgos? ¿Esto lastimaría a Edward?

Suspiré y baje del auto.

Toqué la puerta y me recibió una Alice no muy feliz.

- ¿Cómo está eso del ''trato de compartimiento'', Isabella Marie Swan? –Siseó, enojada.

Tragué en seco. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y sus labios entreabiertos mostrando unos peligrosos dientes que podrían desgarrar cualquier extremidad de mi cuerpo. Alice daba miedo.

- Eh, ¿me viste diciéndoselo a Edward? –Pregunte, confundida.

Ella me miro más enojada.

- ¡No solo diciéndoselo, Bella! –Rugió. Me encogí-. ¡Él sufrirá mucho si las cosas no salen bien!

Pensé unos segundos.

- Sentémonos y dime lo que viste, Alice.

Fuimos a su habitación. Debí suponer que Alice no se sentaría. Me senté en la esponjosa cama beige. Ella se recargo contra la puerta y le puso seguro. Puse los ojos en blanco. Como si eso fuero a detener a cualquiera de los que vivían en esta casa.

- Empieza.

Suspiró y movió su cabeza. Los mechones saltaron a distintos lugares.

- Se lo dices… Lo piensas un poco… -Me miro entrecerrando sus ojos-. Y si no interfería se lo dirías mañana.

- ¿Llega hoy? –No pude evita la esperanza en mi voz.

- Ajá –Dijo cortante-. Él como es obvio acepta, pero entonces… Tu futuro desaparece.

Parpadeé confundida. ¿Mi futuro desaparece…? Pensé que al estar atada a su hermano adoptivo, mi futuro sería más claro. ¿Qué significaría entonces que mi futuro desapareciera?

Alice también parecía confundida.

- Creo… -Movió sus ojos a otro extremo de la habitación-. Que si las cosas no salen bien… Edward y tú terminarán muy lastimados… Y ni que se diga del _perro_.

Mis ojos se abrieron a la par. Esto no podía suceder. Lleve una mano a mis labios, donde anteriormente había sentido los tibios labios de Jacob contra los míos. Claro que a Alice no le paso desapercibido ese movimiento, pero se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos. No quería perder a Jacob, eso dolería más que encajar mil agujas en mi corazón, si tan sólo todo fuera tan fácil como respirar…

Alice chilló y corrió escaleras abajo.

Me apresuré a seguirle los pasos.

La puerta se abrió y reveló a mi Edward. Su cabello estaba un poco más revuelto de lo habitual. Corrí a sus brazos y lo besé. Me devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. En cuanto nos separamos arrugo la nariz.

- Amor, ¿hoy estuviste con Jacob?

Su pregunta me tomo desprevenida. Asentí torpemente y reí.

- Sí, nos la pasamos muy bien –Dije rápidamente-. Acepto ser _nuestro_ padrino de bodas.

No quería que malinterpretara ese ''nos la pasamos muy bien''. Me apresuré a cambiar de tema.

- ¿Y cómo les fue, _cariño_? –Respingó al escuchar el sobrenombre cariñoso. Normalmente era él el que los utilizaba-. ¿Encontraron a Fred?

Edward suspiró.

- Encontramos más que eso.

Se giró hacia la puerta. La primera en entrar fue Bree. Junto a ella un chico rubio y alto. Tenía la complexión de Emmett. Era… _Guapo_, pero no más que todos los Cullen.

- Él es Fred –Anunció Bree.

Miró hacia atrás, nerviosamente. Luego paso su mirada por toda la habitación. Rosalie, Esme y Emmett no estaban. Supuse se habrían ido a cazar. Carlisle estaría trabajando. Así que sólo estábamos, Alice, Edward y yo.

- ¿Qué es esa _peste_? –Murmuro el nuevo, Fred. Su tono dejaba ver el desagrado.

Me sonrojé.

- Eh, soy yo… -Lo mire apenada-. Lo siento.

Un carraspeó nos hizo voltear a ver atrás.

Otro _vampiro_. _Otro neófito sobreviviente_.

* * *

_**Helow!**_

_**No sé... ¿Quién creen que pueda ser? ¿Diego?**_

_**Já, pues ya verán... **_

_**Sí, soy mala.**_

_**Gracias por sus R&R que recibió esta historia. No pensé que la fueran a aceptar tan bien, gracias chicas.**_

_**Entonces, es todo.**_

_**Nos leemos.**_

**_Recuerden que sus reviews me inspiran para seguir escribiendo... Si es que a esto se le puede llamar escribir._**

_**AnNe.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_******Disclaimer: Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, yo sólo me divierto con ellos y los muevo a mi manera... Pertenecen A Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Summary: ¿Cómo cambiría la historia de Edward y Bella si Bree hubiera sobrevivido? ¿Bree hara cambiar la opinión de Bella acerca de su conversión? ¿Podrá ser todo como era antes de los neófitos y de Bree? ¿Qué pasó realmente con Diego? SPOILERS!**

* * *

**The second Opportunity**

* * *

Mire de manera ansiosa a los presentes. Bella se veía muy confundida. En cualquier momento, creía yo, haría una pregunta. En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola me había dado cuenta de que era una chica naturalmente curiosa y observadora. No encajaba con los adolescentes de ahora, que se la pasaban preocupados por la moda y los deportes.

- Eh –Hable, notablemente incomoda-. Él el Stan… Darley –Sonreí-. Sabe mucho acerca de… _Ella_.

Bella se estremeció ante la palabra ''ella''.

Stan era hermoso. Era alto y un poco musculoso, como Jasper. Tenía un bonito cabello ondulado color avellana. Sus labios eran finos y tenía una nariz respingada que iba de acuerdo con su cara. Sus ojos eran mediados, a simétricos con sus facciones; largas y negras pestañas enmarcaban estos, de un profundo rojo sangre.

- Victoria –La humana respingó ante la mención del nombre, creo. Aunque también se debía a la voz de Stan. Musical y llena de… Suavidad-. Era un ser maligno, que manipuló a Riley –Continuó-. Por suerte, tengo un don.

Me moví incomoda y mire a Bella, ella se veía fascinada con la palabra 'don'.

- ¿Qué don?

Y obviamente, no soporto la curiosidad.

Stan sonrió con suficiencia y le dio una mirada elocuente.

- Puedo…

Edward lo interrumpió.

- Ve tus ojos y lee tus intenciones –Hizo una mueca graciosa-. Creo que es algo así como un lector de almas.

Su chica le sonrió con dulzura y acarició sus mejillas. Él cerró los ojos y puso una de sus manos sobre las de ella. Y sonrió.

- Te amo –Susurró. Después le dio un beso, que hizo que ella se sonrojara y me ardiera la garganta.

Edward me hecho una mirada.

- Bree –Dijo en tono de advertencia.

Apenada, baje la vista y musite un 'lo siento' bajo mi aliento. Cuando levante la vista, vi como Alice se quedaba en blanco. Era como si estuviera en shock, pero para los vampiros, eso era imposible. Me encogí de hombros. Creía que tal vez, estaba teniendo una visión. Estaba al tanto de todos los dones que los Cullen poseían.

- Stan –Habló por primera vez Alice-. ¿Cómo es que no te vi junto a Victoria?

El vampiro la miro confundido. Rápidamente miro mis ojos y encontró la respuesta que buscaba. No era como el don de Edward, era como una extraña combinación del de Edward y Alice.

- Vidente –Suspiró y tomo entre sus manos las de Alice-. Eres… Mi alma gemela.

Ok. Esto no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Q-qué? –La pregunta de Bella hacía eco a la de Edward, la mía y la de Alice.

Stan sonrió y le robo un beso a Alice. Esta se separo y corrió hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Me sentía confundida. ¿Su alma gemela? Creía que una vez que encontrabas a tu alma gemela te era imposible conocer a otra. Edward gruño.

- Stan –Rugió-. Alice ya tiene pareja… -Lo fulminó con la mirada-. No, alma gemela, media naranja o como quieras llamarle –Se corrigió.

Bella asintió de acuerdo con él. El vampiro miro a la pequeña Alice.

- Lo viste, ¿no es cierto? –Susurró, dudo que la humana lo hubiera escuchado-. Sabías que llegaría.

Alice gruñó en respuesta.

- Te vi –Frunció el ceño-. Pero, tu futuro no está conmigo… -Stan vio sus ojos y su mirada se entristeció-. Lo siento –Dijo con dulzura-. Te aseguro que falta poco…

Apenas dichas estas últimas palabras, corrió hacia arriba y cerró la puerta, con seguro.

- Mmmh… Stan y Fred, ¿pasaran aquí la noche? –Inquirió, Bella.

Edward la abrazo por la cintura.

- Les ofrecí alojamiento. A la casa le sobran habitaciones –Respondió, Edward.

Stan me agarro de la mano y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa. Estar con él era tan fácil, además de que sabía todo acerca de ''ella'' y de Diego…

- Puedes contarnos lo que sepas –Edward dijo con voz tranquila. Leyendo mi mente.

Estaba al tanto de mis sentimientos por Diego, al igual que Stan. Mi loco e irracional deseo de que siguiera vivo seguía ahí, palpable. Llevaba noches esperando su regreso.

Nos sentamos en un la sala. Rosalie, que parecía que le agradaba, mientras que con Bella se mostraba hostil, me había dicho que la casa estaba equipada para que pareciera de humanos y vivir, más o menos una vida normal.

Bella comenzó a hablar. No era lo que esperaba.

- Este… Verás - Observó a los neófitos, evadiendo la mirada de Stan-. ¿Podemos…? –Carraspeó-. ¿Podemos hablar en privado, Edward?

El aludido asintió. Sabía o presentía, que era frustrante poder leer las mentes de todos menos la que más te interesaba. Se deslizaron en silencio hasta la cocina.

Olimos como Bella se sonrojaba.

- Edward, estoy enamorada de Jake –Soltó de golpe.

Hasta donde tenía entendido, Jacob era un hombre lobo. Suspiré.

_Lo siento, Edward_. Pensé.

Edward suspiró.

- Lo sé –Abrí los ojos sorprendida-. Pero, ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

- Quiero dejar las cosas claras -Susurró. Un tonto intento, a mi parecer, de no ser escuchada-. Hoy besé a Jacob. No me arrepiento y sé que al decirte esto te lastimo, pero quiero que sepas no te estoy cambiando por él. Te amo. Eres el amor de mi existencia y me casaré contigo. Tendremos relaciones sexuales y lo disfrutaremos. Así que… Fue algo así como una despedida.

Habló muy rápido. Balbuceando cosas raras. Reí.

- Isabella –Llamó con el tono de voz muy aterciopelado. Algo se traía entre manos. Puse los ojos en blanco y escuché atentamente-. No puedo decir ''te amo'' porque mi amor va más allá de esa frase, pero si tú quieres a _Black_ –Noté el tono despreciativo-. No lo impediré. Y… ¿cómo está eso que lo besaste?

Sentí como se ruborizaba. Desearía estar ahí para ver como esquivaba la mirada de Edward.

- Fue uno corto.

Escuché como se besaban y el pequeño gemido que había salido de los labios de Bella. Todo se escuchaba con mucha claridad. Demasiada.

Regresaron en unos minutos. La humana tenía una sonrisa boba y ni que se diga de la de Edward.

- Bien –Carraspeé-. ¿En qué estábamos?

- Esperamos a que Stan, nos contará la historia.

El neófito suspiró. Mire a Fred. No había movido ningún músculo y parecía ausente.

- Me creó poco antes de Riley. Esperaba mantenerme oculto y sacarme el día de la batalla. Milagrosamente, logré escapar. Poco después me encontré con Bree.

Era una historia a grandes rasgos. Muy grandes rasgos. Y no hablaba de Diego. No podía seguir con la incertidumbre de saber si estaba a salvo o no. La ponzoña que corría por mis venas, ardía.

- ¿Y Diego?

Stan sonrió de manera extraña.

- Murió –Su voz no reflejaba sentimiento alguno-. Victoria y Riley lo torturaron hasta la muerte.

Y entonces, lo noté.

* * *

_**Diran... ''¿Qué mierda? ¿No sobrevivió Diego?''.**_

_**Y yo dire, ''Shh, que la historia no termina aún''.**_

_**:D**_

_**Heeey! Regreseee!**_

_**Si, es corto, pero verán que mi Stan es muy lindo. ¿Quién es ese? Un producto de mi retorcida mente.**_

_**No les mentiré.**_

_**Para las que leen TT, aún no termino el Epílogo. Y eso me molesta. Paso por una especie de bloqueo mental o algo así. :S**_

_**Pasen por mis One-Shots! :D Que los hago en un momento de locura y siempre espero les gusten!**_

_**Apróposito, GRACIAS por sus Reviews, me hacen feliz.**_

_**Espero recibir muchos con este cap. :D**_

_**Hagan happy-hippie a esta loca xD**_

_**Se despide de ustedes, deseandoles que disfruten del mundo del FanFic**_

_**AnNeLiCe'**_


	4. Chapter 4

_******Disclaimer: Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, yo sólo me divierto con ellos y los muevo a mi manera... Pertenecen A Stephenie Meyer.** _

**Summary: ¿Cómo cambiría la historia de Edward y Bella si Bree hubiera sobrevivido? ¿Bree hara cambiar la opinión de Bella acerca de su conversión? ¿Podrá ser todo como era antes de los neófitos y de Bree? ¿Qué pasó realmente con Diego? SPOILERS!**

* * *

**The second Opportunity**

* * *

Noté como me mentía.

Tenía una sonrisa falsa y observaba por encima de mi cabeza, evitando mi mirada triste y preocupada.

- Es enserio, Stan –Suspiré-. ¿Dónde demonios esta Diego?

Los labios de Stan, se curvaron en una sonrisa preocupada, y esquivó de nuevo mi mirada.

- Lo ayudé a escapar, Bree –Dijo neutral-. Sí eso era lo que querías saber.

Torcí la cara. En realidad, quería saber dos cosas; la primera, era si estaba vivo, y gracias a Dios, así era, no podía estar más agradecida, no podía; y la segunda, era donde se encontraba Diego, lo necesitaba cerca.

Edward me dio una mirada llena de curiosidad, pero se aclaró la garganta.

- Si otro neófito está vivo, no podemos permitir que los Vulturis regresen antes de la boda.

¡Así se habla, Edward!

Sonreí y clavé mi mirada en Stan, que sonreía divertido.

'Traposa' Dijo bajo su alienta. Yo solté una risita.

Estaba tan feliz. ¡Por fin vería de nuevo a Diego! ¡Vivía, él vivía! Supuse que en mi cara había una sonrisa muy tonta, porque Bella me miro curiosa. Oh, oh.

- ¿Quién es Diego? –Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Desvié mi mirada. ¿Y si también se enamoraba de él?

Edward gruñó. El pensamiento no era de su agrado, pero había una posibilidad de que eso sucediera. Stan era muy guapo, pero era muy salvaje e impulsivo que a veces asustaba. En cambio, Diego, era tan tranquilo que casi no notabas que estaba ahí, hasta que lo escuchabas suspirar de exasperación. Sonreí.

- Eh, Diego es un amigo –Aclaré-. Un amigo al que creía muerto…

Ella suspiró. Apostaba mi próxima caza a que se preguntaba cuantos neófitos más andarían sueltos por allí, y ella ni en cuenta de su existencia.

- ¿Dónde? –Stan me miro confundido-. ¿A dónde se fue?

Él lo pensó un rato. Fruncí el ceño. La memoria de los vampiros era _perfecta_; yo recordaba cada encabezado de los periódicos en Seattle desde que me crearon.

- Iba a… -Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño-. ¡Vaya! Me sorprende que no lo hayas visto –Susurró sorprendido-. Esta aquí, en Forks.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, al igual que todos los presentes, hasta Fred los tenía un poco más abiertos de lo normal.

- ¿Q-qué?

Stan sonrió.

- Vive a la otra orilla del pueblo. ¿No sentiste su _olor_ cuando regresamos?

Negué con la cabeza, aún no me recuperaba de la impresión. ¿Cómo no pude reconocer el aroma de Diego? Era tan obvio. Pensaba que en cuento estuviera cerca reconocería de inmediato su olor y así lo encontraría. Pero, ¿de verdad pasamos cerca de donde vivía?

Edward, Bella y Fred estaban hechos un manojo de nervios. Me veían a mí y a Stan. Turnando su mirar en cada uno. Me sentí incomoda, y podría decir lo mismo de Stan.

- Afirmativamente –Asintió y me dio una mirada tranquilizadora-. ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora?

Dudé. No sentía que fuera correcto obligarlos a salir de nuevo, cuando recién regresábamos de un viaje.

- No te preocupes –Dijo, Edward, divertido-. Los vampiros nunca nos cansamos.

Stan rió a carcajadas; Fred, Bella y yo, reímos disimuladamente.

- Esta bien –Acepté-. Pero –Me giré a Fred-. Tú te quedas aquí.

Él frunció el ceño. No estaba de acuerdo, pero no discutiría conmigo.

Bella lo miro y le sonrió.

- A mí tampoco me dejan salir –Se encogió de hombros, mientras se señalaba con un aire dramático.

Me reí entre dientes. Esta familia era todo un caso.

- Ok, partimos en cuanto regrese la familia –Volteé a ver a Stan y Edward, para saber si estaban de acuerdo. Asintieron-. Bien, ¿Bella te molestaría ir conmigo allá con Alice?

Ella asintió y se levantó de inmediato. Hice lo mismo en seguida y la alcance en las escaleras. Bella se sujetaba con fuerza de las paredes.

- ¿Por qué haces eso?

Me regaló una sonrisita.

- Suelo caerme muy seguido, Bree –Dijo, incomoda.

Lo deje pasar por su tono de voz, pero ya le preguntaría después a alguien.

Segundos más tarde de que avanzáramos por el pasillo se oyó un golpe atrás de mí. Inmediatamente sentí la presencia de Edward, que sujetaba a una Bella en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien, amor? –Preguntó, preocupado, mientras tocaba sus piernas para ver si no había fracturas.

- Tranquilo, Edward. Alcancé a poner las manos enfrente, pero si me duelen las rodillas.

El joven puso una mano en la rodilla, presionando levemente, la pequeña humana aulló de dolor.

De verdad, que ellos, eran todo un caso.

- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? –Pregunté. No me gustaba estar sola de espectadora.

Me equivoqué. Edward y Bella se estaban viendo a los ojos, y en cuanto hablé, ella desvió la mirada, sonrojada como siempre.

- No, gracias –Respondió, Bella.

Su prometido la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ella le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y él desapareció en el pasillo.

- ¿Lista?

Bella asintió y caminamos hasta la puerta de Alice. Tenía muchas dudas respecto a Stan, y estaba segura de que Bella también. Tocamos la puerta y una sonriente Alice nos abrió la puerta. Nunca había entrado a la habitación de Alice y Jasper, pero se notaba en cada cosa que pertenecían ellos. Sonreí. Me encargaría que mi habitación más o menos permanente fuera como yo, rara.

- ¿Qué las trae por acá chicas?

La humana puso los ojos en blanco.

- Como si no lo supieras ya, duende.

Reí por la forma en que la llamó y por la lógica de su respuesta. ¿Para qué nos pregunta a que venimos cuando ella es vidente?

Alice, rió al igual que Bella.

- Lo siento. Es… Interesante preguntar –Se encogió de hombros.

Bella se acercó a mí con ademán confidente y me susurró:

- A Alice nada la sorprende, todo lo ve venir –Seguida de una pequeña risita.

Fue el turno de Alice en poner los ojos en blanco. Entramos a la habitación y nos sentamos en la cama estilo indio, luego de que la dueña cerrara la puerta. La pequeña vampiro soltó un pesado suspiro.

- ¿Y…? –Preguntó, Bella, esperando que ella continuara.

- Bella, entre Stan y yo no hay nada; yo tengo a Jasper y él tiene que esperar a Caroline.

La mire con la misma chispa de curiosidad, que la de Bella. Alice se cubrió la boca, como si hubiera hablado de más. Genial, soltó la sopa y era todo lo que obtendríamos.

Suspiré con frustración.

- Bree –Me llamó, Alice. Me giré a verla-. Diego es muy guapo.

Si hubiera sido humana, estaría más sonrojada de lo que Bella se ponía usualmente. Bajé mi mirada hacia mis piernas. Supongo que con ese comentario, la perspicacia de la inteligente humana saldría a frote.

- ¿No era tú amigo? –Preguntó enarcando una ceja, Bella-. Me mentiste.

- No fue así –Repliqué-. Sólo nos besamos un par de veces… Yo…

Un gritito agudo por parte de Bella y Alice me sobresaltó. Había hablado de más.

- ¡Cuéntanos todo!

Comencé con la cacería donde fue el inicio de que conversáramos y descubriéramos que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Les platique varias teorías que desarrollamos en conjunto, y como mi mente parecía maquilar a más velocidad con él dándome su punto de vista. Suspiré un par de veces que no pasaron desapercibidas por las dos amigas que se lanzaban miradas conspiradoras. Pero, eran mis sentimientos. Lo que pensaba de Diego y como me sentía con él.

- Te gusta –Afirmó, Bella, sonriéndome ampliamente.

Le sonreí, tímida. No me acostumbraba a la idea de convivir con una humana muy perspicaz.

- Sí, algo así.

Alice escogió y mi ropa. La miré interrogante, pero no repliqué. Una blusa de mangas de tres cuartos, color crema, que hacía un gracioso contraste con mi piel; y unas bermudas negras, estilo militar, en conjunto con unos tenis blancos.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir tan arreglada? –Pregunté, cuando comenzó a maquillarme.

- Uno nunca sabe, Bree –Rió-. Bueno, en mi caso, sí.

Bella soltó una risita y me dio una mirada avergonzada.

- Hace lo mismo conmigo –Se encogió de hombros. Si seguía haciendo eso, quedaría jorobada-. Te acostumbraras.

Alice le dio una radiante sonrisa.

- Estás lista.

Me prepare psicológicamente para cuando viera mi reflejo; no quería ilusionarme. Ahí, frente a mí, estaba una muchachita idéntica a mí, y me devolvía la tensa mirada. Sus largas pestañas estaban enchinadas, y finamente sus ojos delineados. Los labios, coloreados de un tenue rosa brillante. Maquillaje discreto, me gustaba. Sonreí ampliamente y la muchacha copió mi gesto de inmediato.

- Gracias –Dije, con una infinita gratitud-. Eres como la hermana que nunca tuve.

Si Alice fuera humana, estaría llorando. Me abrazo fuertemente. Era un poco más grande que ella por unos cuantos centímetros. Sus brazos, fideos larguiruchos, me estrangularon, pero se sentía bien. Le correspondí el abrazo.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Le sonreí, pero mi mente estaba en otro lugar.

Diego estaba en Forks. Diego estaba cerca de mí. Pronto estaría con él.

* * *

_**Estoy enojada, eh...**_

_**Sólo recibí un review el capítulo anterior, esperaba encontrarme al menos, con 12 reviews.**_

_**Pero, como soy buena, les traigo este cap.**_

_**Si no llego por lo menos a los 15, me tardare, muajaja.**_

_**Miento.**_

_**Pero les agradecería que opinaran acerca de la FF.**_

_**¡Quedan dos caps más de la fanfic!**_

_**El que viene. Y...**_

_**El que sigue...**_

_**¿Quieren un epílogo?**_

_**Bueno, me dicen, ¿sí?**_

**_Pasen por I Will Make You a Woman, mi nueva creación. Y gracias por The Transferred, me hicieron muy feliz :D_**

_**AnNeLiCe'**_


	5. Chapter 5

_******Disclaimer: Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, yo sólo me divierto con ellos y los muevo a mi manera... Pertenecen A Stephenie Meyer.** _

**Summary: ¿Cómo cambiría la historia de Edward y Bella si Bree hubiera sobrevivido? ¿Bree hara cambiar la opinión de Bella acerca de su conversión? ¿Podrá ser todo como era antes de los neófitos y de Bree? ¿Qué pasó realmente con Diego? SPOILERS!**

* * *

**The second Opportunity**

* * *

**BPOV**

Unos golpecitos en la ventana me hicieron sobresaltarme.

Edward, Stan y Bree habían salido en la búsqueda de Diego hace más de hora y media. Y como siempre, mi novio se negó a dejarme ir con ellos, alegando que sólo iban y venían en un dos por tres. Patética excusa. No quería que fuera, no quería que corriera peligro con un vampiro bebedor de sangre humana. Suspiré. Siempre preocupado por mí.

Salté de la cama y vi por la ventana.

Jacob estaba sobre su motocicleta, sin camiseta. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué quieres, Jake? –Grité cuando abrí la ventana.

Mi ventana se había acostumbrado a las entradas y salidas nocturnas de Edward que ya no me costaba tanto abrirla.

- ¡Vine por ti! –Sonrió-. ¿Qué te dijo tu _novio_?

Escuche como gruñía. Oficialmente, y ante el pueblo, Edward Cullen era mi novio oficial y siempre lo sería.

- Pasa, está abierto.

No escuché nada, pero lo vi entrar. Me giré para caminar a mi cama y ahí estaba, en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y viéndome fijamente. Me sentí incómoda.

- ¿P-por qué me miras tanto? –Inquirí, yendo a mi cama y dejándole un espacio a Jake para que se sentara.

Él sonrió, mostrando su hilera de perfectos dientes.

- No es nada –Se sentó y continuó mirándome de esa manera.

Suspiré.

- Jake, déjalo ya –Hablé-. Me molesta tu mirada.

Volvió a sonreír plenamente.

- ¿Te molesta o te pone nerviosa?

- Me molesta –Dije, segura.

Desvié y mi mirada y la concentré en el desteñido cobertor. Intentaba aclarar mis ideas. ¿Cómo plantearle que no aceptaría su propuesta? Amaba a Jacob, claro, lo sentía parte de mi vida, una gran parte de ella, pero no se podía comparar con el tamaño de Edward que era un millón más grande que él.

Lo difícil es decirle, no sólo que no _vamos_ a aceptar la propuesta, sí, vamos, _Edward y yo_; sino que, tenía que decirle sobre ser mi padrino de bodas y… Hacer que aceptara.

- Escúpelo, Swan.

Era tan fácil de leer. Y más Jacob. Suspiré y fijé mi vista en él.

- No aceptamos –Solté, neutral-. No hay trato.

Él me miró un largo rato, para luego reír entre dientes. Lo vi como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

- Jacob Black, ¿de qué demonios te estás riendo?

Se rió más fuerte, a carcajadas. ¿Por qué siempre que hablaba seriamente él se reía?

- T-tardaste tanto en decírmelo… ¡Sólo era cuestión de decir unas palabras! Parecía como si le fueras a decir a Charlie que estás embarazada…

Ah, era eso. No era precisamente que me preocupara su reacción sobre este tema. Sabía lo correcto que era Edward y que yo, haría cualquier cosa que él me pidiese, bueno, _casi todo_.

- Verás… Eso no era lo que me tenía nerviosa…

Dejo de reír. Y me asusté. Se había puesto serio y sus ojos brillaban con la sospecha. Era ahora o nunca.

- Serás el padrino.

Abrió los ojos como platos y yo me limité a bajar la cabeza. No tenía idea de cuál sería su reacción. Tal vez se transformaría en lobo y me arrancaría la cabeza, si fuera así, Edward haría lo propio con la de él. Sonreí ante este pensamiento _extrañamente_ reconfortante. Levanté la vista y me topé con otra cosa diferente a la furia: curiosidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿No gritaras, ni patalearas, ni nada por el estilo?

Me regaló una sonrisa, pero podía aún apreciar la confusión en sus ojos.

- Es sólo que… -Vi como un tono rojizo cubría sus mejillas-. No pensé que sería el 'padrino'. No me malentiendas, me invitaron a la boda y todo…

¿Cuándo había sucedido eso?

-… Pero no creía que sería su padrino.

Le sonreí y lo abracé.

- Eres muy importante para mí–Susurré-. ¿Por qué no compartir contigo uno de los días más importantes de mi vida _humana_?

Casi escuché el '_crash'_ de su corazón. Pero, él sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería mi transformación. Suspiró.

- Supongo que intentar cambiar tu opinión es gastar fuerzas en vano –Se separó y me miró con intensidad a los ojos-. Sería un honor ser el padrino de tu boda.

Por mis mejillas sonrojadas, corrían con libertad las lágrimas de felicidad. El hecho que uno de los hombres más importantes aceptará estar en mi boda, me ponía tan… _Eufórica_.

Lo abracé con mucha fuerza, rodeando su cuello.

- Gracias, Jacob –Besé su mejilla-. Me haces tan feliz…

Soltamos un suspiro, para luego reírnos. Conversamos acerca de un montón de trivialidades. Pero una parte de mí estaba preocupada. Llevaban varias horas de que Edward había salido en busca del otro neófito, y que había asegurado llamarme para avisarme que regreso a salvo y sano. No lo había hecho, aún cuando había asegurado que sólo iba y venía.

**Bree POV**

Partimos en dirección a donde Stan había captado el olor de Diego. Nos habíamos adentrado al bosque, y recorríamos el mismo camino de regreso para asegurarnos de que el rastro siguiera ahí.

Llegamos a un punto donde nos detuvimos. Ahí era el lugar. Sentí ese peculiar olor… Y luego fruncí el ceño, había _alguien_ con él.

Un vampiro, podría decir, por la forma en que olía, pero no sólo eso, una mujer. Fruncí más el ceño. Seguimos el rastro, hasta que llegamos a una pequeña cueva. Ahí estaba. Diego estaba cerca.

Edward tenía el ceño fruncido, al igual que Stan, pero no entendía por qué.

Me acerqué más, ya que ellos estaban unos metros enfrente de mí. _Sangre, sangre, sangre humana…_

- Bree –Susurraron en tono de advertencia. Les saqué la lengua y ellos rieron.

- ¿Quién está ahí? –Preguntó una voz de mujer, dentro de la cueva.

Fruncí los labios y evité respirar. No quería cometer una imprudencia por la sangre.

- Eh, ¿conoces a Diego? –Edward siempre era el valiente en hablar.

La mujer esperó unos segundos.

- ¿Quiénes son? –Ya se había dado cuenta de que éramos más de uno.

Tomé una gran bocana de aire. Mi garganta ardió, pero no me importó. Sólo quería tener de nuevo a Diego.

- ¿Diego? –Silencio-. ¡Diego, soy yo…! ¡Bree!

No sabía que esperar. Prácticamente me había expuesto al decir así mi nombre, pero quería ver a Diego.

Forcé mi vista, observando la oscura cueva. Se notaba la presencia de dos personas. Y discutían. Discutían, pero no entendía de qué demonios hablaban. Sus susurros se escuchaban molestos, muy molestos.

Suspiré y comencé a golpear con el pie la tierra. Bajé mi vista y me concentré en otra cosa, el árbol, un pájaro que canturreaba por ahí, el ulular del viento, cualquier cosa. Necesitaba despejar mi mente y no tratar de escuchar su _discusión_.

Sentí como unas familiares manos, tomaban mi rostro y lo levantaban.

Sus ojos me veían llenos de incredulidad; un perfecto espejo de los míos.

- Estas con vida –Dijimos al mismo tiempo, y sonreímos.

Lo abracé con fuerza y el correspondió a mi abrazo. Lo había extrañado tanto, ¿para qué mentir? Y al parecer él había hecho lo mismo. Nos creíamos muertos. Suspiré. ¡Qué alegría que no fuera así!

- No me buscaste –Lo acusé, aún entre sus brazos.

Me estrechó con más fuerza y soltó un pesado suspiro.

- Nadie me aseguraba que siguieras con vida –Escuchar su voz, me hizo estremecer-. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Suspiré y aspiré su aroma.

- Stan me ayudó –Se tensó ante la mención de ese nombre y, con una velocidad impresionante estaba frente al aludido, extendiendo su mano en muestra de un agradecimiento.

Stan tomó la mano y la sacudió.

- Gracias –Sonrió sinceramente.

Mi amigo se encogió de hombros. Puse los ojos en blanco. Muy propio de Stan. Edward se rió entre dientes ante mi pensamiento y lo seguí con una risita.

- Bien, bien –Me giré hacia la voz femenina. La chica en cuestión era muy guapa. Tenía el cabello a los hombros, rizados de un color dorado, uno o dos tonos más claros que el de Rosalie, puesto que el de la chica era casi _plateado_; unos rellenos labios y unos ojos pequeños, como rendijas, enmarcadas de pestañas del mismo tono que su cabello. Y unas pecas que le daban un aire muy infantil-. Ya tuvieron su esperado encuentro… ¿Y qué? ¿No piensan presentarme?

Diego rió.

- Chicos, Bree –Suspiré cuando dijo mi nombre-. Esta es Caroline.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La misma Caroline de Stan?

Edward me dio una mirada de advertencia y me mordí la lengua para no hablar de más.

- Mucho gusto –La voz de la joven era hasta cierto punto gracioso. Tenía un tono cantarín, infantil, como ella.

- Yo soy Bree –Extendí mi mano hacía ella, pero me tomó desprevenida el amistoso abrazo que me dio.

Sonreí y la abracé por el cuello. Me separé y presente a los demás.

- Él es Edward Cullen… -Señalé al chico pelirrojo-. Mi… _Hermano adoptivo_ –Reímos entre dientes-. Y él –Dije, señalando a mi nuevo amigo con dramatismo-. Es Stan Darley.

Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron a la par, supuse yo, puesto que con su tamaño era muy difícil de saberlo. Se acerco rápidamente a Stan y él sonrió. Sí, Stan y Caroline eran las almas gemelas predestinadas.

Solté un suspiró y sentí las manos de _mi_ Diego en la cintura, mientras recargaba su barbilla en mi hombro.

- ¿Y ese suspiro?

Me gire un poco, sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos, ¿por qué no disminuir esa tortuosa distancia? Junté mis labios con los de él, en un movimiento suave. Sonreí cuando empezó a mover sus labios contra mi boca. Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en él. Sólo estábamos Diego y yo. Nadie más… Aquel beso, me hizo sentir como las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago; como si un volcán hubiera estallado… Como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

El momento de separarnos llegó, y no por falta de aire, si no por el moles… Ok, el carraspeo de Edward.

- Hora de irnos –Anunció. Me di cuenta que empezaba a anochecer. Suspiré, y tomé la mano de Diego.

- Hora de irnos…

* * *

_**Hace mucho que escribí este cap, que ya no sé lo que dice... **_

_**¿Sorpresa?**_

**__****Sí, deseabamos que Diego estuviera vivo, ¿verdad? Pero ahora, Bella lo conocera, ¿cuál será su reacción? Y... ¿Qué onda con Caroline? ¿De dónde la saque? Obviamente, mi retorcidamente quería que mi Stan tuviera su ALMA GEMELA.**

**_Uff! Ya casi termina... Mmmh... No actualizaré continuamente, la otra semana me voy de vacaciones... Y NO VOY A VER SPLIT! Mi nueva obsesión... YON xD Leo... _**

**_¿Me dejaran un REVIEW?_**

**_¿Si, si, si?_**

**_AnneLiCe'_**


	6. Chapter 6

_******Disclaimer: Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, yo sólo me divierto con ellos y los muevo a mi manera... Pertenecen A Stephenie Meyer.** _

**Summary: ¿Cómo cambiría la historia de Edward y Bella si Bree hubiera sobrevivido? ¿Bree hara cambiar la opinión de Bella acerca de su conversión? ¿Podrá ser todo como era antes de los neófitos y de Bree? ¿Qué pasó realmente con Diego? SPOILERS!**

* * *

**The second Opportunity**

* * *

El camino de regreso estaba impregnado de un aura lleno de amor. Con eso de Cary –como nos había pedido que la llamáramos Caroline- y Stan, se acababan de conocer y a los tres segundos son almas gemelas, tenían mucho de qué hablar. Diego no se despegaba de mí ni un metro; me abrazaba, me tomaba de la mano y me daba besos. No podía estar más feliz.

Pronto la elegante casa se vio entre los árboles. Las luces estaban encendidas. En cuanto nos acercamos, escuchamos la televisión encendida, y como Jasper y Emmett discutían sobre qué equipo ganaría; Emm le reclamaba que no valía, porque su pareja veía el futuro.

Reímos ante esto.

Alice ayudaba a Esme a arreglar la estancia; se escuchaban los muebles siendo arrastrados, floreros y mesitas, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

- Bien, llegamos.

El aroma peculiar de Bella nos llegó.

- ¿Una humana? –Preguntó, mi Diego. Su ceño se había fruncido.

Miré a Edward, esperaba que con la mirada entendiera mi muda pregunta. Asintió con un movimiento lento. Suspiré.

- Digamos que Edward tiene un peculiar gusto… -Sonreí-. Su novia es humana.

Caroline hizo una exclamación, no supe si de sorpresa o de horror.

- ¿¡Es enserio! –Gritó, Cary, parándose enfrente de él con un aire acusador y mostrando amenazadoramente los dientes.

Edward frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de fastidio, como si los pensamientos de ella no fueran de su agrado. Una corriente de aire paso, Stan la sostenía por los hombros, con ademán tranquilizador.

- ¡Si te la vas a comer hazlo ya! –Gruñó, Caroline. Molestia no era lo que había en su mirada. Ira, y sobre todo, compasión por la pobre Bella-. ¡No merece sufrir por un _patán_! ¡Ella tiene sentimientos! Pero, claro… ¡Tú sólo quieres su sangre!

Edward soltó un gruñido entre dientes.

- Para empezar –Su voz se notaba enfadada-. Bella Swan y yo nos vamos a casar –Cary lo miró recelosa-. No tienes derecho a juzgarme, cuando no conoces toda la historia –Dijo con dureza-. Así que te pido que sea la última vez que lo hagas. Y… _por favor_, controla tus pensamientos.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

- Continuemos –Habló por primera vez, Stan.

Amaba la forma de ser de Stan, siempre mantenía la cabeza fría ante este tipo de situaciones, o como yo, que estaba hecha nervios y no tenía idea de qué hacer si la vampira se le arrojaba al cuello de mi hermano adoptivo.

La puerta se abrió, y un sonriente Carlisle nos recibió. En su rostro se veía la sorpresa.

- Bienvenidos, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, a sus servicios.

Sonreí en respuesta, y fui la primera en entrar a la casa, seguida de Diego, Caroline y Stan. Mi nuevo hermano dijo entre dientes algunas palabras a Carlisle y luego, con un aire cansado, suspiró.

- Veo que ya conocen a Fred –Dije cuando entre a la casa. Fred se hallaba en un mueble leyendo un libro. Mi amigo levantó la vista de esté y me dedicó una mirada curiosa y una linda sonrisa. Nunca lo había visto sonreír así, es decir, mostraba una hilera de perfectos dientes blancos, y se le hacía un pequeño hoyuelo en la barbilla.

- Así es –Habló, Emm, risueño-. Es un poco callado para mi gusto, pero… Es pasable –Rió atronadoramente.

Reí. Emmett siempre era así.

- ¿Y Bella? –Pregunté, buscándola por toda la sala.

Los Cullen miraron hacia arriba y luego sonrieron.

- En la habitación de Edward –Contestó, indiferente Rose, mientras veía por el ventanal de la casa-. Desde que llegó se la ha pasado ahí.

Asentí y tomé la mano de Diego. No había hablado desde que habíamos entrado a la sala, al igual que mis nuevos amigos.

- Familia –Los llamé. Esme apareció junto con Alice, que sonreía maliciosa, echándonos miraditas a Diego y a mí. Jasper terminó ganando la apuesta y concentró su atención en nosotros, al igual que Rose y Emmett-. Ellos son Stan –Señalé a mi amigo-. Caroline –Moví mi mano en su dirección. Solté un suspiró cuando miré a Diego-. Y él es Diego…

Todos los miraron con curiosidad –obviamente, Alice no- los ojos rojos de los vampiros, de los neófitos.

Pronto comenzaron a presentarse, formando conversaciones amenas entre ellos. Diego se fue con Emmett y Jasper, Caroline, Rose y Alice hablaban de las diferentes maneras de combinar ropa y Stan hablaba con Carlisle y Esme, discutiendo de un posible alojamiento en la casa para Cary.

Yo seguía pensando en Bella.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta me escabullí escaleras arriba. Con sigilosos pasos caminé hasta la habitación de Edward.

- Debes aceptarlo, Bella –Escuché la voz de Edward.

Bella sollozó y soltó un gritito de dolor.

- E-Edward, no aceptaré… ¡E-entiéndelo! –Gimió.

- ¡Es tu felicidad!

- Mi felicidad eres _tú_… Alice me dijo que serías infeliz si permitía que esto llegue lejos. No podría verte sufrir, día a día, hablando airadamente con Jake. Me partiría el corazón. Más que hacerme feliz, me mataría de tristeza, Edward.

Un suspiró se escuchó, seguido de un beso. ¿Es que siempre tenía que escuchar los gemidos de Bella cuando besaba a Edward?

Toqué la puerta. Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Bella.

- Adelante –Dijo, Edward con un carraspeo. Reí para mis adentros.

- ¿Se puede? No quiero interrumpir…

- No, no, no… -Cortó rápidamente, Bella-. Era una especie de reconciliación –Rió.

Reí con ella y miré de reojo a Edward.

_¿Podrías darnos unos minutos a solas?_, pensé.

Él asintió. Le dio un corto beso a Bella y salió.

- ¿Y dime, Bree, puedo ver a _tu_ Diego? –Pregunto, tímidamente.

Fingí pensarlo unos segundos, pero termine asintiendo con energía. Bajamos las escaleras, tomadas de la mano y sonriendo como si fuéramos a abrir un regalo de navidad.

En la sala estaban todos, justo como los había dejado, sólo que esta vez, la melodía de una nana se escuchaba. Busqué el piano y vi a Edward, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba muy concentrado en la canción.

Bella se acercó a mí con aire confidente.

- Es mi nana –Me susurró. Claro que a mi nuevo hermano, eso no pasó desapercibido. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonreí devuelta y la arrastré junto a mi nueva amiga.

- Ella es Caroline –Se la presente.

Ella rió entre dientes.

- ¿Qué?

- Es sólo que… Caroline tiene facciones muy _graciosas_.

La miré divertida. Cary había sonreído.

- He escuchado eso antes –Rió.

La seguimos con una risita, incluso, Rose y Alice se unieron.

Luego de ese momento cómico, caminamos hasta donde estaba Diego. Debía estar muy enamorada de él, porque cada vez que lo veía, suspiraba.

- Bella, él es Diego –Él sonrió y extendió su mano-. Diego, ella es mi _amiguísima_ Bella.

Ella tomó su mano y la sacudieron.

- Bree ha hablado tanto de ti –Ya lo he dicho con anterioridad, si fuera humana me sonrojaría, pero esta vez no sería sólo un sonrojo. Sonreí con timidez.

- Espero que bien –Rió, Diego. Lo miré mal. ¡Cómo si pudiera hablar mal de él!-. Es broma, Bree. Sé que me quieres mucho como para hablar mal de mí… O de cualquier persona.

Solté una risita nerviosa.

- Bueno, he hablado mal de Victoria y de Riley.

Sus facciones se endurecieron, pero casi al instante volvieron a ser cálidas. Sonrió y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

- Ellos se lo tenían merecido.

Me dio otro beso, otro, y otro. Hubiéramos seguido así, de no ser por el carraspeo grupal de todos los presentes.

_Trágame tierra_, pensé.

Edward rió.

Escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Diego.

- Ya, déjenla –Pidió Bella, entre risas-. Esta muy enamorada de Diego.

Todos rieron.

- Aprovechando que saben mis sentimientos hacia Bree –Replicó, Diego con un tono de… ¿Amor?-. Quiero hacerte una pregunta –Saqué mi rostro de su cuello y lo miré con genuina curiosidad-. ¿_Oficialmente_ quiere ser mi novia, Bree Tanner? –Suspiró.

Sonreí.

Mi vida no podía ir mejor, y tal parecía que mi suerte iba mejorando.

Primero, evitan que muera. Segundo, las personas que lo hicieron me quieren y soy parte de su familia. Tercero Fred estaba conmigo. Cuarto, tenía amigos muy buenos. Quinto, un brillante futuro me esperaba, y para finalizar y en último lugar, pero no por eso menos importante, Diego me pedía ser su novia.

La desgracia que viví en mi vida pasada compensaba la dicha de esta vida.

Esta era mi segunda vida. Mi segunda oportunidad de vivir. _La segunda oportunidad_. Yo, Bree Tanner, neófita, amiga, hermana, hija y futura novia, vivía la perfección de una vida inimaginable. Y aunque mi estado de vampiro parecía endemoniar esto, yo lo veía como un extra a mi felicidad.

Si esto seguía así, podría vivir siglos, e incluso milenios sin cansarme. Aunque a veces la perfección aburre con el tiempo, estaba segura que eso no me sucedería. No mientras tuviera a todos los presentes a mí lado.

- Acepto ser _oficialmente_ tu novia.

Y me besó.

Escuché grititos eufóricos. Me separé de _mi_ novio y reí.

Stan carraspeó.

- Ya que se están declarando –Tomó las manos de Caroline. Ella lo miró a través de sus cortas pestañas, soñadora, enamorada-. Me gustaría pedirte que fueras mi novia. No sé pedírtelo con palabras lindas como las de Diego, o las de Edward, pero mi amor es sincero. Desde que te vi lo supe… Eres la mujer de mi vida… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Cary sonrió y me miró. Guiñó un ojo en mi dirección, traviesa. Abrazó fuertemente a Stan… Y…

- No acepto.

Ok, no me esperaba algo así.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntamos todos los presentes al mismo tiempo.

Caroline se rió entre dientes y luego besó a Stan.

- Claro que sí, tontitos –Rió cantarinamente-. Stan, sabes que eres mi alma gemela, y… No sé como decírtelo, pero sentí esa conexión especial cuando vi tus ojos… Esa conexión que me obliga a estar junto a ti, aunque no sea un gran sacrificio –Terminó con un guiño y una risita.

Suspiré aliviada y Diego me rodeó con sus brazos.

Momento romántico. Emmett devoraba a Rosalie; Alice y Jasper se daban un tierno beso; Carlisle le susurraba palabras cariñosas a Esme, y esta reía tontamente. Pero los que sin duda se llevaban el premio eran Edward y Bella, que se besaban con la pasión de Emmett y Rose, con la ternura de Alice y Jasper y entre beso y beso se decían palabras como ''Te amo'', y ''Eres mi vida''.

El amor estaba por toda la habitación. Le di un rápido beso a Diego y éste rio.

- Parece que no pudiste escoger una mejor familia y amigos.

Miré a Fred que se hallaba en silencio, mirando por la ventana. Era un alma solitaria, pero no perdía la esperanza en que encontrara a la persona que lo haría suspirar cada minuto y ver la vida de color rosa, de no perder la fe y sobre todo, que lo haría muy dichoso y feliz.

- Te equivocas, Diego –Repliqué-. Ellos me escogieron a mí. Soy muy afortunada, ¿sabes? Cuando pensé que habías muerto no deseaba otra cosa más que morirme, pero ellos me salvaron y me trataron bien… -Sonreí-. Ellos me hacen feliz, como tú. También están mis amigos, Stan, Cary y Fred.

Me dio un beso y junto su frente con la mía.

- Entonces, creo que tú y yo seremos muy felices aquí.

Asentí y volví a mirar a mi nueva familia. Me miraban felices. Les sonreí.

- ¿Quién quiere jugar caras y gestos?

* * *

_**Heeey!**_

**_¿Esperaban que actualizara tan pronto?_**

**_Je, ya sé que les dije que hasta el 23, pero por fin me prestaron la lap..! Yeeeah_**

**_Buuu! El siguiente chapter ya es el ''EPÍLOGO'' se me enchina la piel de pensar que pronto mi querida historia de Bree llegará a su fin..._**

**_Así que, como les traje este cap hoy, espero reviews :D ¿Síiiiiiiii?_**

**_AnNeLiCe'_**


	7. Epílogo

_******Disclaimer: Obviamente, los personajes no son míos, yo sólo me divierto con ellos y los muevo a mi manera... Pertenecen A Stephenie Meyer.** _

**Summary: ¿Cómo cambiría la historia de Edward y Bella si Bree hubiera sobrevivido? ¿Bree hara cambiar la opinión de Bella acerca de su conversión? ¿Podrá ser todo como era antes de los neófitos y de Bree? ¿Qué pasó realmente con Diego? SPOILERS!**

* * *

**The second Opportunity**

* * *

Mis ojos eran de un tono ámbar. Era agosto trece. El día de la boda de Edward y Bella.

Como todos los días desde que Diego había llegado a esta casa, veíamos el amanecer desde nuestra habitación. Era cierto que a esta casa le sobraban habitaciones, pero no eran muchas.

Estaba la de Alice y Jasper; la de Emmett y Rosalie; también, Carlisle y Esme, y Edward. Sólo quedaban otras tres, la de Stan y Cary, la de Fred y la de Diego y yo. De esta manera, todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas y no sobraba ninguna.

La felicidad desbordaba por toda la casa. Sería una dama de honor de Bella, junto con Rosalie. Alice sería la madrina, por consiguiente Jasper sería el padrino.

Edward le había dado a guardar la sortija a Jazz, pero antes me la había mostrado. Hermoso, fue lo que pensé cuando lo vi. Un aro dorado con un hermoso rubí, rodeado de esmeraldas. Abrí los ojos sorprendida cuando lo vi.

- ¿Diego?

Me miró con intensidad. Le sonreí, tal vez mi tono había sido un poco alarmante.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás nerviosa?

Reí. Era normal estar nerviosa, pero no lo estaba, yo no era la que me casaba. Me imaginé a Bella hecha un manojo de nervios y llena de emociones. La podía ver andando de un lado a otro, mientras Edward estaba fuera. Diego se había rehusado a ir con ellos. En cambio Fred y Stan los acompañaron.

- No es nada de eso –Dije, tranquilizadora. Suspiró.

- ¿Entonces, qué es?

Miré al astro rey salir por las montañas. Terminando con la oscuridad, y brillando con intensidad. Era hermosísimo. Algo que no todos podían apreciar. Lo malo es que no lo podría aprecia en público, tenía que estar escondida, viéndolo en silencio.

Negué con la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos. ¿Por qué ese pensamiento tan depresivo? Tenía una familia y amigos de verdad, no debía ser una mala agradecida. Era todo lo que necesitaba, no me estaba condenando a una oscuridad permanente. Al contrario, siempre lo podría apreciar, pero no con humanos presentes.

Cuando vivía engañada, y creía que nunca más veía el sol, ni sentir sus rayos calentándome, me hacía sentir muy triste. Como un día nublado. Pensaba que me condenaría a una muerte segura y ya no habría vuelta atrás. Pero, sentir el sol, sentir aquel intenso calor en mi piel… Hubiera muerto en manos del sol, si no hubiera conocido Diego.

- Me preguntaba… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Me sorprendió escuchar su risa. Furiosa me volteé hacía él.

- ¿De qué demonios te ríes, Diego? –Pregunté, molesta. Fulminándolo con la mirada.

Dejó de reírse y me miró seriamente. Sus ojos, ambarinos, como los míos, brillaban intensamente con decisión.

- Lo que sucede, Bree, es que… Debería ser _yo_ el que te lo preguntará… Pero, ya que lo has hecho tú, sí… Me encantaría casarme contigo.

Estaba tan feliz que me lancé a sus brazos, cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Volvía a estar sorprendido. Reí y lo besé. Nos quedamos así unos cuantos minutos, hasta que no respirar se hizo molesto y comenzó a incomodar.

- Te amo.

Sus palabras me parecieron hermosas, muy hermosas. Las más especiales que me habían dicho nunca. Las que más me han gustado jamás…

Solté un sollozó. Al ser un vampiro, no podía llorar, pero los sollozos eran inevitables en mí.

- Gracias, Diego. Yo también te amo.

Él sonrió. Su sonrisa siempre me daba muchas fuerzas, me hacía sentir mejor e inevitablemente me hacía la persona-vampiro más feliz, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Las horas se pasaron entre arreglos y demás. El color de la boda sería rosa pastel. Rosa pastel en todos lados, incluso en mí vestido. Aunque mi complexión no se había desarrollado del todo bien, tenía cuerpo de una adolescente que apenas se empezaba a desarrollar, el vestido me hacía ver más madura. Era muy elegante, me encantaba.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, los invitados no tardarían en llegar.

Bella había llegado horas atrás y Alice la estaba ayudando a arreglarse junto con su madre, Reneé.

Cuando conocí a Reneé, dijo que era una jovencita preciosa. Le agradecí. Era idéntica a Bella, aunque esta se pareciera un poco más a su padre, el jefe de policía Swan, al que le di un poco de dolores de cabeza con todo lo que ocurrió en Seattle. Aunque no podía disculparme y decirle que yo era de los asesinos, me hubiera gustado decírselo, pero eso ya no dependería de mí. Pondría en riesgo a todos.

La marcha nupcial comenzó. Edward estaba nervioso, lo sentía, todos lo estábamos. Pensábamos que en cualquier momento, Bella caería por las escaleras. Gracias a un milagro, ella no cayó.

Reneé soltaba algunas lágrimas durante la boda. Algunos de los demás presentes, también estaban conmovidos.

Ese día, era el día de Edward y Bella. El día en unían sus vidas para siempre y serían uno solo. Tenía mis dudas acerca de su noche de bodas, todos las teníamos, incluso Rosalie. Edward había asegurado que no era nada de qué preocuparse, ¿podría creerle?

Durante la recepción me la pase bailando con Diego. El tradicional baile con los novios llegó, y también mi turno con Edward.

- ¿A qué hora se irán?

- En unas horas, todavía le tengo un regalo de bodas –Dijo, sonriendo. Aunque su sonrisa fue más bien forzada.

- ¡Ah! –Exclamé, maravillada-. ¿Otro regalo? ¿Qué es esta vez?

- Jacob Black.

Bella me había mencionado que Jacob había accedido ser su padrino aquella vez, pero que tiempo después lo rechazó. Nos preguntamos las razones de sus actos, sus motivos, más sin embargo, no llegamos a ninguna conclusión. Lo que nos frustró.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo lo trajiste?

Se tensó.

- No fue fácil. Leí sus pensamientos. Ver como se casa con otro la chica de la cuál estás enamorado no es fácil. Pero, si no estuviera con ella en este día tan especial, Bella no sería feliz por completo.

Suspiré. Aquello era tan difícil, pero de cierto modo lo entendía. Los celos eran tan poderosos que te hacen cometer locuras. Yo creía que eso sólo demostraba que amabas mucho a esa persona. A veces también había celos enfermizos, esos que en vez de hacer feliz a la persona que amas, la lastimas más y más.

Era obvio que Jacob tenía celos de Edward, que se estaba casando con Bella.

Edward rió entre dientes.

- ¿Jacob celoso?

- Sí, a él le gustaría casarse con Bella. En estos momentos, él desearía ser tú.

Él suspiro.

- Gracias, Bree –Lo miré, confusa-. Al principio pensaba que traerte a vivir aquí nos traería problemas… En vez de eso, Bree, nos has dado muchas alegría. Te lo agradezco.

- No hay nada de que agradecer –Repliqué, sumamente avergonzada-. Soy yo la que estoy agradecida. Estoy muy feliz aquí. Viviendo de nuevo… Gracias a todos ustedes…

Reímos juntos.

La pieza terminó. Y fue turno de cambiar de parejas.

Conocí a los de Denali, y muchos invitados. Así como vampiros, como humanos; además de algunos licántropos.

Horas más tarde, un alboroto se armó cerca de ahí. Carlisle no me dejó ir a ver, pero de lejos vi la peculiar cabellera de Edward.

Suspiré. ¿Qué alboroto se armaría ahora? Minutos más tarde, vi como Alice le arreglaba el cabello. Ya que no pude ayudarlos con lo que sea que hubiera pasado, decidí hacerlo con su cabello. Tomé algunos mechones y los moví de manera que su peinado se volviera de nuevo sofisticado, agarrándolos con los pasadores.

Volvía a estar hermosa. Le sonreí.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

En sus ojos se veían algunos rastros de lágrimas. Ella parecía estar en shock. Temblaba mucho y tenía los ojos abiertos a la par y se veían horrorizados.

- C-creí que ya lo había comprendido… -Balbuceaba, entre dientes-. Q-que yo era de Edward…

Las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus mejillas. Yo no podía hacer nada para volver al pasado y evitar que Jacob le hubiera dicho esas palabras, no podía. Sólo podía abrazarla, consolarla. Bella era mi amiga y ahora, nueva hermana.

Ella lloró más fuerte, y el maquillaje empezó a corrérsele. Manchó el vestido con su delineador y sus sombras, dejo babas sobre este, pero no me importaba. Yo… De alguna manera, quería evitar que llorara, que no sufriera.

- Ya, ya –Calmé, frotando su espalda con delicadeza.

Edward apareció minutos después.

Y entonces, el me la arrebató de los brazos y se ocupó en consolarla. Les sonreí.

_Cuídala, ¿sí?_ , pensé.

- Claro que lo hare. Con mi vida –Prometió bajo su aliento.

Sonreí más ampliamente. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Se fueron pasadas las once y media. Prometí llamar al día siguiente, para saber cómo iban las cosas.

Toda la casa se lleno de ansiedad al día siguiente. Enfoqué mi atención en otra cosa que no fuera un Edward lastimando a Bella mientras tenían relaciones. Era muy difícil hacerlo.

La preocupación era tan evidente que Diego me preguntaba constantemente si estaba bien. No podía decirle que no, intentaría hacerme feliz, cosa que no lograría. No lograría terminar con esta ansiedad. Mentí.

Cuando las veinticinco horas pasaron ya, tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de la Isla Esme.

- _¿Hola?_ –Era Edward.

- ¿Qué hay? ¿Cómo esta todo?

Él suspiro.

- _Te pasaré a Bella, ¿ok?_

Hubo algunos sonidos y luego escuché la respiración de la humana.

- _¿Bree?_

Sonreí.

- ¡Sí, soy yo! –Estaba eufórica, ella seguía con vida-. ¿Cómo estás?

Ella rió. Parecía feliz.

- _Muy bien, a decir verdad_ –Dijo, intuí que sonreía-. _¡Edward y yo…!_ –Rió tontamente, y no hubo necesidad de más explicaciones.

- Me alegro que estés bien… ¿Cómo está él?

Su risa se apagó.

- _Mal…_ -Suspiró-. _Esta mañana amanecí muy contenta, ¿sabes? No podía estar mejor. Pero, él… Mientras nosotros teníamos relaciones me lastimó, y me ha dejado algunos cardenales. Era normal, no podía resultar ilesa._

Me horroricé. ¿Cardenales había dicho?

- Pero, ¿tú estás bien, cierto? –Tanteé.

- _¡Claro! Excelente._

- ¿Puedo… hablar con Edward?

- _Sí… Espera._

Hubo algunos ruidos, y Edward atendió rápidamente. Debió estar detrás de ella escuchando nuestra conversación. Los vampiros abusar de nuestro oído súper desarrollado para escuchar lo que no debíamos. A veces podía ser una virtud, y a veces un defecto.

- _¿Y ahora qué, Bree?_

Su tono frío me aterró.

- ¿Cómo está eso de que le arruinaste su día, Edward? –Le regañé.

- _Ella en ningún momento dijo que le había arruinado su día _–Gruñó.

- Lo hiciste. Con tu mal humor… La pusiste mal… ¿No podías ser menos brusco…?

- _¿A qué te refieres con brusco, Bree?_ –Interrumpió.

- _Me refiero_ a que está bien que tengas un humor de perros, pero, tratarla _así_, mientras expones tu punto de vista, está mal. Muy mal, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Suspiró. El silencio se prolongó. Y yo nunca soy la que los rompe.

- _Tienes razón. Me disculparé, ¿feliz?_

Reí.

- Ok. Los llamaré en una semana. Les informaré de todo lo que pasa acá. Salúdame de nuevo a la señora Bella Swan de Cullen –Reí aún más fuerte.

Me acompañó con sus risas.

- _Le haré llegar tus saludos, Bree. Cuídate y cuida a los demás._

Y colgó.

Como le dije, cada semana los llamaba. A veces solía hablar con los demás. Edward era tan unido a su familia que no podía mantenerse apartado de ellos. Incluso, Rosalie también. Me ponía feliz que mejor familia no podían haberme dado.

Las semanas se fueron volando. Muy rápido. Me preguntaba cuando volverían.

Aquél día me encontraba ayudando a Esme con el jardín. Era muy hermoso, lleno de flores de diversos colores. No tenía idea de que plantas así de hermosas crecieran en lugares tan fríos como Forks.

El teléfono sonó y fue Alice a contestar.

- ¡Es Bella! –Predijo.

Corrí hacía ella, poniéndome a su lado. Yo siempre era la que los llamaba, me extrañaba que esa vez lo hicieran ellos. Cuando Alice tomó el teléfono su mirada se oscureció.

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella, te encuentras bien?

Ella tartamudeó un poco, y al final nos hizo saber que quería hablar con Carlisle. Alice me dio el teléfono y montó su Porsche, supongo que para ir por el al hospital. Que Bella o Edward quisieran hablar con el tan urgentemente me ponía ansiosa.

- ¿Bella?

- _¿Bree?_ –Su voz se escuchaba agitada-. _¿Cómo estás?_

Intentaba hacerme hablar para que no le preguntara a ella para que quería a Carlisle, pero, ayer habíamos conversado. Nos entretuvimos un rato en una charla trivial, en lo que Alice y Carlisle venían. No me podía ocultar que algo andaba mal, pero no podía hacer nada. Pronto me enteraría.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, y le cedí el teléfono a un Carlisle muy preocupado.

- Bella, soy Carlisle. ¿Qué pasa?

Casi caigo al suelo cuando le pregunto si los vampiros podían entrar en shock. Dijeron algunas palabras y luego ella mencionó la palabra ''sorpresa''. ¿Sorpresa?

- _…Embarazada…_

¿Qué… había dicho?

Carlisle le empezó a hacer muchas preguntas acerca de cosas relacionadas con el embarazo. Ella le respondía todo lo que él le preguntaba, pero cuando dijo que algo se movió en su cuerpo, me alarmé. ¿Acaso era posible? ¿Qué las humanas quedaran embarazadas por los vampiros? ¿Era eso posible?

Edward tomó el teléfono, e hizo eco de mis pensamientos preguntándole si era posible. Yo también deseaba conocer la respuesta. Carlisle le habló de lo complejo que podía ser eso, que había posibilidades de que sí. Entonces, Edward le pregunto si Bella estaría bien. Nuestro padre le respondió que no lo sabía, pero si se parecía a nuestra especie, no había duda de que Bella moriría al dar a luz a esa criatura.

Estaba aterrada. Bella podría morir. Era tan buena con todos nosotros, y… ¿moriría por dar a luz a alguien de nuestra especie? Me aterraba por completo ese futuro incierto.

Carlisle avisó que Edward y Bella regresarían de su viaje. Suspiré de alivio cuando dijo que sacarían esa cosa de su cuerpo.

Horas más tarde, mientras hablábamos en la sala de estar, el celular de Rosalie sonó. ¿Quién la llamaría en vacaciones? Es decir, no la llaman nunca, ¿por qué ahora? Se salió de la sala y contestó en su habitación. Antes de que alguien lo notara, me escabullí junto a ella y espere fuera de su habitación escuchando.

- ¿Hola?

- _¿Rosalie?_ –Inmediatamente, reconocí la voz de Bella. Aquellas dos se llevaban mal, y no por culpa de la humana, al contrario, Rose era la que no aceptaba que se convirtiera en vampiro, ella quería ser humana como Bella. ¿Por qué Bella la llamaba? -. _Soy Bella. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme._

- Así, me he enterado de tu embarazo. Pero no entiendo en que pueda ayudarte, Bella.

Bella sollozó.

- _Siempre has querido tener un hijo, ¿no? Nietos. Morir envejecida, viéndolos_ –Lloriqueó-. _No sabía que tenía este… _Instinto maternal_, hasta que sentí como se movía dentro de mí aquella criatura. Y de repente, cuando empieza a ser importante para mí… Me dicen que la van a destruir. ¿Tú dejarías qué mataran a un hijo de tu vientre por ignorancia? ¡El bebé no me ha hecho nada! ¿Cómo puede suponer algo tan horrendo, Rosalie, cómo?_

Esas palabras me conmovieron, y no sólo a mí, sino a Rosalie, que aceptó ayudarla. Estaba estupefacta. ¿Debía decirles a todos su plan? O ¿debería quedarme callada?

Me quebré toda la noche pensando en que sería mejor. Bella podría morir. Pero si le decía a los demás, corría el riesgo de perder a una hermana. Los rayos del sol me alumbraron, junto con una decisión. No diría nada. Haría de cuenta como si nunca hubiera escuchado la conversación. No me pondría de ningún lado y esperaría a que todo resultara bien.

No fui a recogerlos al aeropuerto. No soportaría la atmósfera tensa de regreso. Diego se quedo a mi lado. Hablamos sobre un par de cosas, y luego, jugamos domino de parejas, junto con Stan y Cary. Ganamos dos de tres. Stan se lamentaba que Cary no sabía jugar bien, cuando todos regresaron del aeropuerto.

Discutían.

Y así pasaron algunas semanas más. Hasta que Jacob llegó. Pensé que iba a ser un problema, pero por el contrario, todos se llevaban bien. Claro, que como ahora Rosalie se llevaba de maravillas con Bella… Con alguien se tenía que llevar mal, ¿y quién mejor que Jacob?

Me reía de los horrendos intentos de Jacob por intentar contar un chiste de rubias que Rose no conociera…. Y Edward había aprendido a querer al bebé cuando escuchó sus pensamientos, al igual que todos.

Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

El día en que Bella dio a luz. Fred, Diego, Cary y Stan salieron de cacería. Emmett y Jasper no estaban, y tampoco Esme, Alice y Carlisle. En la casa sólo nos quedamos Edward, Bella y su bebé, Jacob y yo.

No sabíamos que daría a luz.

No lo teníamos previsto.

Era un caos. Rosalie intentaba salvar a la criatura a costa de la vida de Bella. Cuando ella chorreó de sangre tuve que bajar a la sala. No quería cometer una imprudencia durante el parto. Me senté en un sillón con los ojos cerrados y conteniendo la respiración. Rosalie bajo luego de unos minutos después. La sangre seguía en su ropa y en su cara. ¿Cómo salió de ahí…?

- Alice, iré a cambiarme.

¿Alice? ¿En qué momento había llegado? ¿Había estado tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de los demás?

Sí, demás. Porque estaban Alice, Emmett y Jasper.

Escuché los pasos de Rosalie bajar, pero no estaba sola. Un corazón latiente iba con ella. Y no era Bella. Este corazón latía más rápido que otros.

Me giré y la vi. Era un bebé precioso. Tenía unos bonitos rizos del mismo tono de cabello que Edward. ¡Y los ojos de Bella! Me sonrió cálidamente. Y aunque intenté devolverle la sonrisa, me salió más bien una mueca.

- Renesmee –Anunció, Rose.

- ¿Cómo? –Pregunté, desconcertada.

- Su nombre es Renesmee.

La niña sonrió.

De repente, los ruidos frenéticos de arriba cesaron. Jacob bajó enojado. Y un lobo de pelaje rojizo apareció en su lugar. Nunca antes lo había visto entrar en fase delante de mí. Nunca. ¿Qué estaría…?

Se veía molesto, de eso no había duda. Miraba fijamente a Renesmee. Me interpuse entre él y la niña. No permitiría que le hicieran daño a la hija de Edward y Bella. No lo permitiría. Alice me dio un empujón y me sacó del medio.

Jacob seguía viéndola fijamente, hasta que… Se convirtió de nuevo en humano. Rápido corrió a vestirse, pero en cuanto regreso… Veía fascinado a la pequeña criaturita que Rosalie sostenía entre brazos. Como si un ciego viera por primera vez la luz del sol.

- ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo cargarla? –Preguntó, extendiendo los brazos.

Lo miramos sorprendidos.

- Hace unos segundos intentaste matarla, idiota. ¿Y ahora me pides cargarla? ¿Qué planeas, perro?- Gruñó, Rose.

Él se veía apenado.

- Creo que… Creo que la he improntado.

Estábamos confundidos. ¿Improntado? Rápidamente nos explicó de qué iba todo eso. No entendía muy bien. Era como el amor a primera vista pero más fuerte, más potente. Era para siempre.

Rosalie aceptó a regañadientes.

Estaba aún nerviosa porque no sabía que pasaba allá arriba. Y Jasper parecía querer darse contra la puerta una y otra vez. Estas emociones no lo dejaban en paz. Sonreí ante esto y él me miró. De seguro, preguntándose porque mi repentina sonrisa.

Llegó Carlisle apurado y subió. Aunque podía escuchar sus voces, no entendía muy bien lo que decían porque hablaban muy, muy bajo. Estuvieron así un par de horas, hasta que escuché el agua del baño correr. Mi padre bajó por las escaleras y nos miró a todos.

- Bella ha sobrevivido.

Solté gritos de júbilo. Nos encontrábamos felices de que mi hermana hubiera vivido. No. Que hubiera dado a luz y que pudiera conocer a su hija que casi le quita la vida un montón de veces, pero que perseveró hasta el final y le concedió la vida.

- Edward logró estabilizarla y ya empezó la conversión.

Pasaron unos días de esa noticia y Bella por fin despertó. La verdad era muy hermosa. La inmortalidad le sentaba como anillo al dedo. Aunque al principio cuesta acostumbrarse a una nueva vida, lo haces.

Pero, esta historia. La historia de cómo yo, Bree Tanner, sobrevivió a todas estas adversidades, no es más que otra con un final feliz. Una parecida al de princesas, pero con vampiros y licántropos… Ah, e híbridos.

Desearía que siempre viviéramos así.

Stan, Caroline, Fred. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett. Alice y Jasper. Edward, Bella, Renesmee y Jacob. Diego y yo.

Nosotros formábamos una familia, sí. Y juntos venceríamos cualquier adversidad. Porque… Así es nuestra familia, unida. Mientras nos tengamos los unos a los otros, estaremos bien y superaremos todo.

- Nessie…

- ¡Deja de llamarla así!

Sí, mejor oportunidad no me pudieron haber dado. Me encargaría de aprovecharla al máximo. Mi segunda oportunidad. La segunda oportunidad de Bree Tanner…

_**Fin**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**El final no quedo como yo había imaginado... :/**_

**_No quería meter a los Vulturis, así que hagamos como que Irina nunca abrió el pico y que todo bien para Bree y Bella... B&B_**

**_Hahaha!_**

**_Es el EPÍLOGO... Tatatán...!_**

**_¿Les gustó?_**

**_Si es así... Dejen un review con sus opiniones. Cuando lo escribí, lloré un poco porque estaba sensible por ''Fruits Basket'' un anime 110% recomendado... :D_**

**_Nos leemos..._**

**_AnNeLiCe'_**


End file.
